


Responsibility

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: Bucky and Reader blow off some steam against a door?Sorry, I suck at summaries and it's been a veeeery long while.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 54





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> First Bucky drabble, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, and thanks for reading.

A deep grunt reaches your ears when he pushes and you pull. Silken brown locks tangle between your fingers and you're dying to ask him what shampoo he uses, but the sharp movement of his hips connecting with yours, has the words disappearing from your mouth to be replaced by a satisfied, approving moan. 

He exhales a breathless laugh, his metal fingers flexing on the underside of your thigh as he adjusts his grip on you, "Gon' get us caught, doll" You groan your acknowledgment, the slight shift in your position allowing him to reach deeper inside of you, "And it'd be entirely your fault, James". 

You let go of the iron grip you had on his shoulder, gingerly caressing his scar decorated skin to bring your hand to rest on his throat, manoeuvring his head up from where he was nipping on your collarbone, to stare into his cloudy blue eyes, "Please..." You whisper the word against his plush lips, just a fraction of a second before they stretch into sweet smile and your eyes fall closed as your head lols back against the wall. 

He is so pretty your heart aches; blue eyes shining up at you as they crinkle at the sides, cheeks flushed and pink, kiss-swollen lips flashing you his pearly whites. You're wondering what gives him the right to look so good while you're sure you're a puffing, sweating mess, "Fuck. C'mon, doll, you know what I want".

Your walls clench around him, because you do know what he wants, he's very explicitly told you as much as soon as you'd walked through the door. 

"You looked so damn hot putting Steve in his place." He pushed you against the door, closing it in the process as his hands found your hips, "Had to sit through the rest of the debriefing with a hard on as I thought about you riding my cock on that fucking desk, doll" You gasped at his words, your arms automatically finding his shoulders as he nuzzled your neck. 

"Bucky, wh-" He nipped on the sweet spot under your ear, smiling when you shivered, "I wanna see you come, (Y/n). Need to feel your pretty cunt clenching around me first, and then I'll take you to bed and play with you until your juices are all over my tongue and my name is the only thing on yours." His hands were on your thighs then, effortlessly picking you up. 

"Who would've thought a pretty boy like you would have such a mouth on him, huh?" He grinned boyishly at you, eliciting the same reaction from you, "What can I say, you're a bad influence, darling" You snaked your fingers underneath the collar of his shirt, shrugging noncommittally. 

"I'm so close, don't stop!" Your right hand moves down along his arm, scrunching up his shirt and your legs tighten around his hips as you feel him shifting his flesh hand towards your center. He doesn't need much, just a couple of circles and you are coming, revelling in the feeling of his rough fingertips. 

Bucky thrusts one more time before he follows you, and then he rests his forehead against your collarbone, his hot breath reaching your chest even through your t-shirt, "Fuck. You know what? I'd more than happily take all responsibility, doll. All of it." He looks up at you then, sending you a cheeky wink and you lean down with a chuckle, pressing your lips to his.


End file.
